


Third Time Charm

by artificial_ink



Series: Leaving Through The Window [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hasn't been able to stop thinking about Clint since they started hanging out this summer. Has he been thinking about her too?</p><p>Pre-cursor to Leaving Through The Window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to write the follow up for LTTW but I've been having a really stressful time and wanted to write something a little more fluff filled. 
> 
> Song lyrics belong to Your Song by Kate Walsh.

It was a warm night in the beginning of summer with a clear sky, winking stars and a half moon. The perfect night for a concert. The perfect night for gazing up at the stars while soft music meshed with the sounds of a nearby stream and lonely crickets. That's where four teenagers could be found, laying in a neighbourhood's tiny park, listening to the music from their somewhat illegally parked car and talking till the last minutes of their curfew. 

"This music is girlie," Bucky complained rudely, making Darcy roll her eyes even though she knew no one could see. 

"It is my iPod and I'm a girl," Darcy pointed out, debating whether or not she should move from her comfortable patch. Since she was laying right next to Clint so Darcy decided it wasn't worth trying to sit up and flick Bucky's ear. The 'ow' a few seconds later let her know that Natasha had done the deed on her behalf. Letting out a comfortable laugh, Darcy settled further into the grass and tried to look at Clint's silhouette from the corner of her eye. 

Since Jane had gone to a science program for the first part of summer (it was essentially a science camp and Darcy was going to make fun of her so hard when her cousin finally came back) and Loki had gone to England for a prestigious summer acting workshop, Darcy didn't really have anyone to hang out with. At first, Darcy hung out with Thor and his buddies but Sif had gone to visit far off family. _That_ meant that Darcy didn't have someone to distract her from Fandral, who was always staring at her chest when no one else noticed. Right before the beginning of summer, Darcy had accidently overheard Fandral telling Volstagg exactly what he wanted to do to her chest. Feeling skeeved out wasn't how she wanted to waste time during the summer. She had been close to telling Thor but didn't want to make the close friends fight. She wasn't anyone's girlfriend so she didn't have the right to, even if Thor was like a big brother. Since the other people she normally talked to during the school year were mostly Jane's classmates, Darcy felt weird calling them up to hang at the mall or something.  

In other words, the social life of a high schooler was complicated. 

So she'd spent the first couple weeks of summer moping around her house until her parents complained to the Romanoffs. Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff were also unhappy with Clint sleeping till one then playing video games all day when he wasn't at work, so a rather embarrassing playdate was set up. But Darcy was really good at Mario Kart and Guitar Hero, impressing Clint enough that he invited her to come back whenever she wanted. Her parents were happy that Darcy was getting out of the house and the Romanoffs...well they weren't happy Clint was still playing video games all day but at least he was interacting with someone. 

Clint could only have his ass served to him so many times before his ego took a real beating so they'd ended up hanging out at the mall in addition to the video games. Most recently, he decided to give her lessons in archery and there wasn't anything quite like the feeling of his chest pressed up against her back as he fixed her posture. Natasha and Bucky occasionally joined, when they weren't busy sucking face. Somehow, Bucky had been able to convince Natasha to forgive him after his latest fuck up. Darcy was pretty sure he could talk his way out of murder charges. 

It was fun to watch Bucky and Natasha bicker though and more often than not, Steve would join the gang. But, the archery lessons soon became exclusive. Bucky had been forbidden by both Natasha and Steve to ever get near an arrow when the two boys tried to see if Clint could shoot through an apple on top of Bucky's head at a far distance. It was always hilarious to watch them interact but to be honest, more alone time with Clint suited her just fine.

Since Clint had moved in next door four years ago, Darcy developed a tiny crush on him. Of course, all the extra alone time made her tiny crush into a massive one. She tried not to think too much over the times when his gaze seemed to linger on her. What was the point in hope when he was starting his Senior year? That wasn't even counting the fact he was in like, five different sports teams. Darcy knew he was way out of her league. She was scheduled to take advanced US History, was on the debate team and pathetically almost failed gym. Girls like her didn't get guys like Clint. Still, it didn't mean she couldn't look and pine from a close distance. Or enjoy some benefits like going to a The Gaslight Anthem with three soon to be seniors who had an extra ticket because Steve couldn't make it.    

Next to her, Clint shifted slightly, resulting in his arm touching Darcy's and she felt her heart hammer violently in her chest. Too petrified to risk a look at him, Darcy closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing. 

 

" _And he doesn't know_

_Just how far I would go,_

_Just to kiss him-_

_He doesn't know how I pine..._ "

 

"Seriously, this shit is girlie as fuck. Let's get some more Gaslight Anthem or something," pushed Bucky.

"I'll put on some Mellencamp when I drive you home. Will that keep your balls from twisting?" Natasha asked sardonically but there was a small hint of amusement in her voice. 

"Long as your twisting 'em, I don't mind," Bucky shot back, rolling so that he was half on top of the now laughing Natasha. 

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm uncomfortable," Clint mock whispered into Darcy's ear. She tried not to melt too much when she felt his breath on her cheek. 

"Come on Nat, drive me home," ordered Bucky, pretending to be offended at Clint's comment. He stood and helped Natasha up. 

"If your car wasn't such a piece of shit, I wouldn't have to drive your sorry ass home," joked Natasha, only to be thrown over his shoulder and have her ass loudly slapped. She started to curse him out.  

"Those aren't the words of a lady."

"Words of a lady are reserved for the ears of a gentleman."

"Ouch, you wound me Nat. You know I am one chivalrous bastard. Now come on, if we're lucky, we'll have enough time to do it in the back seat before curfew," he propositioned. 

"I think I'll pass on that one," Natasha replied, kicking Bucky hard enough that he had to put her back down so he could rub at his injured gut. 

"Fuck, you really did wound me. Fine, I'm _not_ putting out. Too bad for you Romanoff, 'cause I was gonna rock your world." 

"I'll live," shrugged Natasha, kissing Bucky on the tip of his nose and walking the rest of the short distance to the car. In the middle of their light squabbling, Darcy sat up to watch them. She was so engrossed in staring longingly at their comfortable relationship that she almost didn't notice the hand Clint was offering her. Biting her lip so he wouldn't see her huge grin, Darcy took it and couldn't help the slightly dirty thoughts entering her mind when Clint easily tugged her up towards his chest. The mix of his sweat from the concert and faint lingering of whatever deodorant he used made Darcy's light headed. 

"Hurry up," called Natasha, waiting for the last two stragglers to hop into the car so she  could quickly drop them off, even if their houses were about a five minute walk away. Darcy's curfew was a half an hour before everyone else's, which embarrassed her to no end. They hadn't complained though, so she was thankful for that. 

"Nah, we can walk. I'd rather not watch Bucky cop a feel while you're driving," Clint called, surprising Darcy. Her excitement was pushed to the side when she saw Bucky aiming to throw her iPod towards them instead of walking it over. 

"Hey!" shouted Darcy but Bucky had already thrown her baby in the air. Clint caught it easily with one hand and dropped it in Darcy's palm.

"Thanks." 

"Anytime," winked Clint and Darcy's stomach did a somersault. 

"If mom and dad are waiting, tell them I'm dropping Bucky off," Natasha called out, before getting in and starting the engine. 

"Should I tell them they're going to be grandparents soon?" Clint asked, smirking at the middle finger she sent his way. He and Darcy took some time to watch the car drive off before starting their walk. Neither said anything but Darcy wondered what was going on in Clint's head. She didn't want to get her hopes up. In fact, she wasn't even sure why her hopes had risen. They'd spent a lot of time alone and she knew nothing was going to come of it. Even if he was letting his side bump into hers every so often. 

"The concert was awesome," Darcy spoke up once they were in the Romanoff's driveway. "Thanks again for letting me come with you guys." 

"Yeah, no problem. I like having you around," Clint shrugged, avoiding Darcy's face and kicking at an imaginary rock while shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"I really like being around you," Darcy said, unable to stop herself. She bit her lip and averted her eyes in shame but gulped when she realised Clint was looking up at her now, small smirk forming on his lips.

"Yeah?" Clint raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to Darcy so that she could feel heat pouring off his body. It was one of the things she liked about him, the fact that he was always warm. 

"Yeah," whispered Darcy, getting a pleasant tingling feeling all over her body. She felt like a magnet, naturally drawn to him. Not bothering to think, Darcy leaned forward and kissed Clint lightly on the lips. When he didn't react, Darcy suddenly realised what she had done and pulled away in horror. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she started to apologise profusely, covering her mouth with a hand and cursing to herself. Now he'd probably want nothing to do with her and she wouldn't even get to hang out with him anymore. Her apologies became more frantic and Darcy was starting to wave her hands a little hysterically so she didn't notice Clint was chuckling fondly. 

"You don't have to be sorry. Just wish you gave me more time," Clint finally cut in. Darcy looked at him in wide-eyed confusion. 

"Huh?"

A strong arm pulled Darcy against Clint's body. She stopped breathing as his other hand started to stroke the side of her face, then settled at the base of her head. He pulled her in for another kiss, nipping at her bottom lip before sucking it lightly. If she wasn't pinned against his chest, Darcy was ashamed to say her legs would have probably completely given out when they separated a moment later. Sucking in and breathing out a shuddering breath, Darcy looked into Clint's eyes. As she pressed against him, she recognised the hunger etching into his face and shivered slightly. It made Clint tighten the grip he had on her waist. Darcy took a little time to appreciate the muscles under his shirt and ran her hands up his chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Darcy dragged Clint down for a final kiss. This time, she was ready and eagerly opened her mouth for Clint's searching tongue. She let herself be dipped ever so slightly, as heat encompassed her and began to swell in her stomach. The arm around her waist moved and began to wander, calloused hand rubbing at her sides, fingers digging in lightly. They broke apart when Clint moaned. Darcy pulled away, stunned that she had been the cause of it.   

 They were both breathless but didn't move their mouths any further away. Darcy enjoyed how their shortened breaths mingled in the air. 

"Promise you'll come by tomorrow?" Clint whispered into her ear and Darcy couldn't help but lean into it. Closing her eyes, Darcy promised, not caring that her chest felt like it was about to burst open.  

"I will."

"Awesome." 

They stood holding each other a few seconds longer before slowly disentangling their limbs. Reluctant to lose contact, they let their bodies slide away inch by inch and ended holding each others hands. Knowing that she was probably cutting it close to curfew, Darcy forced herself to let go with a small squeeze. 

"Goodnight," she smiled, starting to head back home A few steps in, she paused to look over her shoulder and felt joy swell up when he was still watching her. 

"Night," he called, giving her a final smouldering stare. Darcy did her best to not skip all the way home. She said hello to her father who was waiting up in front of the TV but ran the rest of the way to her room. When she closed and locked the door, she jumped onto her bed and muffled a squeal with a pillow. The kisses still had her a little breathless. Darcy licked her lips, not fully believing the taste left of Clint was what lingered. She didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but she couldn't wait.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> While all this is happening, Bucky is singing Biloxi Parish off key to Natasha, because that's their song. /headcannon


End file.
